


Otra vez

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han ganado la guerra y, aunque intentan recuperar su vida tal y como era antes, hay pérdidas demasiado grandes. Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Quinta Edicióndel Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra vez

«¿Harto de la voz monótona de Binns?».

Fred.

Se levanta con tanto ímpetu del taburete que este cae. El corazón le palpita bajo el pecho, las manos le tiemblan.

«¿Trelawney ha presagiado tu muerte tres veces en lo que va de semana?».

Encuentra a Verity en el almacén, con una radio entre sus piernas.

«¿O quizá necesitas un descanso de la nariz ganchuda de Snape?».

—Lo siento —dice Verity cuando se sienta junto a ella.

Quiere responder. Decirle que todo está bien. Que en algún momento… en algún momento dejará de picar.

Es mentira.

«Usa nuestro _Surtido Saltaclases_ y escápate de los problemas. Y lo que hagas con tu tiempo, es cosa tuya».

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—George —murmura pasando una mano por sus hombros, intentando consolarlo. Verity deja que se apoye la cabeza sobre su regazo y le acaricia el cabello suavemente—. Sí. Claro que sí.

* * *

«¿Harto de la voz monótona de Binns?».


End file.
